


Dirty Babe

by genee



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You promised Jared we'd show," Jeff says softly, and Jensen rolls over, scratches at the dried come on his belly. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [topaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/gifts).



> prompt: star

"You promised Jared we'd show," Jeff says softly, and Jensen rolls over, scratches at the dried come on his belly. Jeff smells clean and soapy and his hair's still damp, and Jensen licks his lips, wraps a hand around his own dick and strokes real slow. "Nice," Jeff breathes, and Jensen smiles, thinks about how lucky he is. "But we're already late."

There's pretty much nothing he'd rather do less right now than drag his ass out Jeff's bed and out for drinks with Jared and Jordan and whoever else, but he said they'd be there, and if they bail again Jared'll be bitch to work with for the next three weeks.

At least.

He scrubs his hands over his face, eyes the clock warily. "I'ma hit the shower."

"No time," Jeff says, and Jensen sniffs at himself, winces. He's pretty sure he's not a big enough star to go out in public like this, but Jeff just grins and shakes his head. "Just get dressed, man. No one will notice."

 

***

 

Jared raises an eyebrow and claps him on the shoulder, laughing, and Jensen throws Jeff a dirty look. Jeff smirks and finishes his beer, orders another round. Jensen pretends not to watch him swallow.

 

***

 

He's just zipping up when Jeff slips into the stall behind him and bats his hand away, nudges his feet out a little wider. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," Jeff murmurs in his ear, his dick hard against the curve of Jensen's ass.

"You plan this?" Jensen asks, and Jeff rubs his thumb against Jensen's hole, presses a finger inside. He rumbles something about touching his own come as he slides another finger in, lines up the spitslick head of his dick. "Pervert."

"You love it," Jeff says, twisting his hips once he's all the way in, and Jensen's eyes roll back in his head. "Tell me you love it."

"I love it," Jensen breathes, and _goddamn_ , he really fucking does.

 

 

 

\-- END --


End file.
